


ガチャポン

by grossnoona



Series: Teenage Innocence [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ? i guess it is, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Somewhat, btw the title just says Gashapon/gachapon there isn't much of a hint in the title, for once idek how to categories this fic i am sos orry, or at least they're trying to get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Getting to know Mika is like playing Gachapon,It's all depends on your luck.And Koga doesn't have much of it.But he can try to hope he can win it somehow.(Part of the series; Teenage Innocence)





	ガチャポン

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona returns!  
> I finally sat down and wrote another KogaMika because I've been meaning to but just never got the right prompt;;  
> But I finally got a good feel and wrote this!
> 
> I wrote it based off my horrible luck in gachapons (I never get the character I want) and how I once saw someone spent over 1000 yen on a gachapon. We're all consumers to capitalism thanks to these tiny machines filled with our fav characters, everyone.
> 
> By the way, you could guess this seems like a continuation or slight aftermath from Gold & Aqua and Dripping Gold because they are set in the same timeline (Is that what you call them?)?? so ye I might compile this by the end of the day if I have enough time (probs after dec)!
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy the fic!

 

Koga watches the handle turn.

 

_Gasha_

 

He watches the toy capsule roll down the spiral and drops into the receptacle.

 

_Pon!_

 

It’s strange, he thinks as he watches Mika pick up the capsule and crack it open to reveal a miniature animal keychain from whatever rhythm game Mika always stays up late playing. Koga continues to watch Mika go from happy to a little disappointed; probably has another one of them back at home.

 

Mika enters another 300 yen to see if he can get another try at the gachapon, it’s to the extent he begged to God to help him out a little before turning the handle once more.

 

It’s really strange.

 

Koga somehow isn’t finding Mika’s need to get his favorite character from a game strange but rather this, _this odd blank space of a relationship_. It’s funny Koga thought, he always wanted to talk to Mika and get closer but somehow there’s a huge wall he has to climb over or break down in order to get to know him better. That wall was this, this distance between them that could be because of lack of similar interests or that they had no idea what to talk about. It’s a thick wall that doesn’t let any of their messages go through and it makes communicating difficult.

 

Koga huffs out a breath of air, it was getting colder day by day and that just makes things even harder to deal with because he wants to close that distance between them but it isn’t working. He can only get closer physically but never emotionally.

 

He hears a sound of joy from Mika as he finally gotten that character he wanted, he gleefully shows it to Koga; a wolf of some sorts.

 

“Ain’t it cute?” Mika asks, Koga laughs and nods because it was and he didn’t expect that Mika would spend roughly 600 yen for a miniature animal keychain but it isn’t so surprising as well once he gave it a thought as Mika stuffed the keychains in his bag. It wasn’t like they had nowhere to go, nowhere they are needed, no rushed goodbyes. Nope, they had all the time they needed and wanted.

 

After all, it was term break. With 2 weeks to spare, Koga and Mika had packed up and took a trip back home.

 

It wasn’t like it was going to affect anyone in the long term, it was nothing but a harmless trip to their respective families and maybe go out and catch up with each other without the prying eyes of their classmates.

 

“Do.. you wanna go stop somewhere? Isn’t it getting a little chilly?” Koga asks, he stops in his track so he can let the other think about it.

 

It was the only suggestion in his mind as of then. After all, it really was getting colder. It was mid-autumn and god, was he thinking it’s a little too cold for his liking. He stood there, in the cold, waiting for Mika to give a response. He kind of wishes the other could think up of an answer quickly because he could feel his nose running from the cold.

 

“Sure, I don’t think I gots enough money tho,” Mika answers, sulking a little as he did just waste his money on a gacha outside of a shop they were at not so long ago.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I got you covered.”

 

The walk hadn’t been so awkward, somehow Koga managed to get Mika to start excitedly telling him about the latest things he had been doing besides idol work; ultimately scoring a full combo on a song he had been playing for 2 weeks continuously, his shopping spree adventures with Arashi and shows he had been watching not that Koga could ever understand why Mika would sit down and watch an entire horror show but he can’t say anything if his favourite shows are cooking shows.

 

But alas, it was all still _simple talk_.

 

It was filled with mindless small chatter that led nowhere and ended somewhere.

 

It was hopeless, they had tried so hard to get closer to one another but that wall was really difficult to get over.

 

Though their steps were only slightly out of sync with each other and their physical distance was nothing less than 10cm maybe but the distance he felt was far and unreachable. It was really all small talk they could do, it was all they had in this relationship, they couldn’t relate to one another without faking it even the slightest bit. It just wasn’t possible as they knew nothing of the other.

 

Or at least without help.

 

As they walked aimlessly, looking for a cafe to sit down at until Mika stopped in his tracks. Koga looked behind and saw him enter a shop without sparing a glance to Koga. Koga had started getting a little used to situations like these, Mika running off without informing anyone. It usually left Koga either calling and not getting a response or chasing after him before matters get worse.

 

Koga enters the shop to find it is a cafe, he sees Mika already sitting a spot and browsing through the menu.

 

“Could you stop running off?” Koga scolded, Mika looks up and smiles apologetically.

 

“Sorry, I forgot. 'S hard not to get distracted when everythin’ here 's so pretty,” Mika apologized before continuing to browse through the menu.

 

Koga had done the same, there was no need for small talk when really all they could talk about in a situation they were in was what to get or what to try. Maybe they could order some food and choose out what they wanted to eat together but it was nothing further than that. Even after the orders were made, they still didn't talk any further than that. It was getting really awkward.

 

Trying to pry open Mika was like playing gachapon, Koga thinks. It was like inserting an amount of coins for a capsule filled with something about him only to result in getting a little disappointed because it was probably something you already knew. Koga feels like he's sitting in front a gachapon machine and failing miserably at trying to get the gachas he wants.

 

It has occurred to Koga that this so-called date has become a failure.

 

Even with all the smiles that Mika gives and the chatter they made, it was truly a game over for Koga. It felt like continuously dying at a boss battle and getting frustrated over it because you didn't know how to beat the boss no matter how much you tried.

 

When they bid goodbye, Koga watches Mika board the train to home.

 

No point in overthinking about the mistakes. Koga flops onto his bed with a thought to try to get to a little better at talking so that the next time they could hang out, they wouldn't be as awkward as this one. Well, he could hope he could be better.

 

By the time it was morning, Koga finds his phone buzzing endlessly. He checks, only to find an endless string of messages from multiple chats that Koga couldn't care less about.

 

 _1300 messages from 3_ _chats_.

 

That was all Koga needed to see to know that as soon as he opens LINE, it'll cause his phone to lag like shit. He'll just let it all load as he eats breakfast then, it's not like he’ll be able to read or open any of them as of then.

 

He sits there, listening to his parents talk about _something_. It was something political that's all he could get from the conversation, he doesn't exactly has any interest or input so he just tunes it out as he watches the messages to continue loading.

 

 **_R.I.P Oogami-senpai_ ** _☠️_ _  
_ _Loud brat: www Oogami-senpai dieded ww  (155)_

 

**_Honeymoon Season_ **

_Ritcchan: I wonder how Corgi and Mikarin are doing during their… (1,140)_

****

**_Mika_ **

_If you don’t wanna go, ‘s fine… (5)_

****

Koga nearly chokes on his piece of bread when he looks at the messages. It’s not the amount that shocks him neither is it the two first conversations, it’s Mika’s conversation that shocks him. He didn’t expect anything from that date yesterday as it was nothing but boring.

****

He looks at what Mika was asking and it seemed to be a Halloween carnival that was happening nearby Koga’s place. Was it a date? He hopes it was. Is this God giving him a second chance at bettering their non-existent relationship? Most probably.

****

He agrees to the date.

****

It was only this weekend so he had enough time to try to improve some of his social skills, maybe he’ll have to start agreeing to those middle-school reunions his friends have been attempting to get him to join. It’s not like he hated socializing--Scratch that, he hated socializing with a burning passion, it drove him nuts. Most of the people he grew up always were a little too ignorant to sensitive issues and glossed over them, calling Koga a sensitive person when really he didn’t like the idea of being ignorant towards someone’s feelings. He usually declined meetups like these because of the small remnants of memories of his classmates either being ridiculously ignorant or annoying but a close friend of his kept telling him that they’ve changed for the better so he can guess that second chances can be given.

****

Reunions and outings with his old friends happen in a flash. All of their outings happened too quickly and it usually left Koga feeling a little better and sadder since he had not known the many things he has missed back at home like how a friend has plans to make it into nationals in a volleyball competition, another had entered a prestigious high school and someone just managed to finally do what they’ve always wanted. Of course, while Koga believes all of his middle-school friends were living a great life, they think Koga’s was better because he was an idol which meant that he got to be on television often and so on but he told them that wasn’t always the case. Regardless, they spoke how sometimes they wished they could go to his concerts but could never find the time; Koga makes a mental note to get them spare tickets so they can come and watch him perform next time (that is if the team lets him).

****

By the time the weekend rolled around, Koga may have gotten better at talking and was awfully a lot more happier. A part of him believes he had reverted back to that first-year self he had last year but it didn’t really matter, that would just mean he’ll start talking more, right? He guesses so.

****

That weekend, before he left, he hoped to God that he’ll lend a hand and close that distance of theirs.

****

After meeting up at the train station, they started heading to the carnival. There was a talk between them, it wasn’t exactly empty-talk. There was a subject, an exchange and somehow that made Koga less nervous.

****

It wasn’t about work or anything related to the now.

****

Koga just started talking about the city he lived in, he started talking about the dumb things he and his friends used to do. It was strange, he didn’t think that was enough to keep Mika interested but it worked. Mika would then tell him stuff he used to do back in his hometown, mentions of friends’ names as if Koga knew them personally and how he has met up with them recently.

****

Time moved faster when they had something to relate to.

****

So was getting to a destination, they arrived at the entrance of the carnival and found swamps of people in costumes walking around. Of course, not everyone was in one but quite a majority of them were. After all, not everyone had a reason to wear costumes in their daily lives like idols so it was only fair for them to go all out in events like these.

****

Koga glanced at Mika to know if he was okay, as far as he’s concerned, Mika was never the type to enjoy big crowds but it seemed quite the opposite that day, he seemed to be in awe over the many people in costumes and having fun.

****

“Ah, is that Kocchi?” A female voice asked he turn to find it was one of his friends. Ah right, he forgot a few of them agreed to work in the carnival.

****

“Yo,” Koga greeted, Mika looked at him for an answer and he promptly introduced the two of them to each other.

****

“Uh, Mika, this is Kana, she’s a friend who I’ve known since kindergarten,” Koga introduces, Mika nods while Kana smiles and waves happily. At least, that wasn’t as awkward as he thought it’d be but this is Kana who he was dealing with, a person who refuses to believe awkward situations exists. She was like Arashi and Subaru mixed into one small body; loud and constantly prying into others’ problems but at least she’d lend a hand when she can.

****

“Wah, you brought a date to the carnival! How cute!” That phrase just made Koga choked, he watched as Kana giggles. He’ll make it a plan to murder her before he leaves to go back to Yumenosaki next week. However, it didn’t seem Mika was phased by the comment, he seemed to be too interested in Kana’s job which was costume-renting. That could explain so many people were in costume, they were renting them for the carnival.

****

“Ah, Mi..ka-san, right? Wanna try out a costume? I can help you put it on, y’know?” She suggested, ushering into the pop-up store. They were some pretty remarkable costumes, it gave Koga a hunch his friend participated in making some of them because he knew she liked making costumes. He glanced through the many costumes to see if he liked any of them but he isn’t so sure if he should rent it.

****

Mika, however, was enjoying going through the costumes with Kana by his side, asking him what kind of costume he’d like.

****

“Ah, that just reminded me! Kocchi here probs figured out I made the costumes and I have this pretty costume, wanna see it?!” Kana suggested before going to the back to take them out.

“Y’see, I was low on gold paint while I was making this so I decided to alternate the feathers with blue to make it look more interesting!” Kana began ranting about the costumes as she was finding it.

****

Alas, he didn’t expect Kana to be that crazy. He knew Kana was crazy but this was borderline ridiculous.

****

Is that an elaborate angel costume? Surely, Kana must’ve made it out of inspiration. That girl only makes things in fine detail only when she _truly_ feels like it and this could be one of the cases. The wings were definitely not that big but it had feathers with golden and blue tips, Koga was starting to think maybe it would’ve been best for Kana to transfer to Yumenosaki but surely, she’d say no but still, that wasn’t the case as of then.

****

No way is Mika going to agree to wear _that_.

****

Nope, it was quite the opposite.

****

Mika looked at the costume with eyes filled with admiration, he even touched it very carefully as if he’d break if he wasn’t being careful enough. It was an interesting sight as he usually reserved this admiration for his Oshi-san’s costumes so this was the first time seeing him admire someone else’s, especially since this someone else was someone he had met not less than 5 minutes ago.

****

Either way, this isn’t definitely going to stop Mika from trying on the costume and happily agree to walk around in them. Kana gave Mika the full makeover, including makeup that to match. Overall, he looked pretty.

****

For once, Mika agreed to take a photo for Kana.

****

“I didn’t wanna take it out for renting since nobody could pull it off until I saw your eyes! They matched the wings so I knew I had to get you to try out the costume!” Kana noted, Mika seemed pleased.

****

Guess that’s a new friendship for Mika.

****

Of course, Mika wasn’t the only who left with a costume on. Koga was whirled into wearing one as well with Mika’s choice; a demon costume to match.

****

The only good part was since it was free-renting, Koga’s wallet wasn't going to thin and that their clothes were safe with Kana, she even made it a point to call them when the carnival was closing up so she could return the costumes.

****

They continued to walk around the carnival, they watched children run around in their own costumes and play at the stalls that held games. Some food stalls were around and others just sold things like masks and other items that could be deemed as gifts.

****

Mika was really enjoying this carnival, they had made several stops just because Mika kept stopping at them. Running off occasionally to stalls that held Halloween-themed food like eyeball candy with strawberry filling, weird looking takoyaki that Koga can’t seem to digest without closing his eyes but other than that, he was glad Mika enjoyed it and for Koga, he enjoyed it as well.

****

Just from this carnival alone, he managed to see the many sides of Mika. Like how he gets so determined during a shooting game and ultimately fail or how his eyes glimmer when they spot a scary-looking tanuki dolls that Koga are slightly creeped out by (Did he still buy them for Mika? Yes).

****

Somehow just going through this entire day made Koga feel like he was in front of that gachapon machine, inserting coins and turning the handle. Retrieving that capsule and finding it that he had gotten a lucky gacha, one that he didn’t know he could receive. It was a lucky shot for him because the distance didn’t look that far apart anymore.

****

Mika kept talking about everything and they had similar grounds for once. No one was carrying the conversation alone, there was input from each other.

****

It felt _great_.

****

Mika spots a Halloween-themed gacha of another game he plays. Koga can’t remember the name of it, he plays it occasionally too but only when he has the time.

****

He watches Mika insert 300 yen into the machine.

****

_Gasha_

****

Koga watches the handle turn.

****

_Pon!_

****

They both watch the toy capsule roll down the spiral and drop into the receptacle.

****

Mika cracks it open and it reveals some anime character keychain that Koga has long forgotten his name but couldn’t care less to try to remember. He only knows Mika loves him and was gleefully smiling at it, he shows it to Koga to which Koga smiles back.

****

“You should give it a try, Koga!” Mika suggested.

****

Koga inserts 300 yen.

****

_Gasha_

****

Turns the handle and lets the toy capsule reach the bottom.

 **_  
_** _Pon!_

 

When he cracks it open, he gets the best gift in the world.

****

Mika’s shining eyes and excited smile.

****

He really did believe he won the gachapon that day.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering why the words Gasha and Pon appear when they are playing the gachapon is bc those are actually the sounds used to describe what a gachapon is like.  
> Gachapon is actually an onomatopoeia from the sounds they make!  
> The Gasha is the handle being turned and the Pon is supposed to be like the sound when the capsule hits the bottom!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading the fic!
> 
> If you wanna hmu and scream at me for no particular reason, you can find me on twt at @badgachapon!


End file.
